Luccardo Dixmor
Luccardo Antonio Dixmor is one of the main members of the Dixmor Project and owner of an unnamed clothing company somewhere in Italy. Luccardo is a ruthless, brutal, sadistic monster of a leader unlike his calmer and nicer godfather, Murkoff Dixmor, also one of the main members of the Project. He is one of the main villains of this Wiki. Biography With a very obscure backstory that nothing is known about, Luccardo established a clothing company in his mid 30's. He only mentions that he dislikes "Yankee weather" and had not been in Asia for a long time. Apparently he studied there and knows some Chinese. Unexpectedly, he is single and has no children, but he isn't a virgin as he spends many times around brothels like Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon and the Casa Caliente when in Australia. In the Dixmor Project, he has dozens of people (mostly the Project Militia and Spys) who fear him under his command. He knew that one day the Bloodhunts would break off of the Project and go against them and tried to warn William Calvin Morgan about it. Unfortunately, nothing else is known about Luccardo for now. He apparently lives in a wealthy, huge, modern cottage in Tennessee forest and owns at least three sport cars and four Mojaves. Personality and traits Despite not knowing much about his background, his traits are that he is highly intelligent and charismatic, but also cunning, manipulative, merciless and ruthless. He firmly believes that people must be hardened and herded in order to survive in our chaotic world today, going so far as to murder people whom he deems a threat to this planet or his companies. He identifies himself as a leader, and frequently alludes to Darwinism when discussing the role of leaders to guide less capable people whose nature it is to follow others and obey their orders. He frequently attempts to sow mistrust and enmity among potential members of the Project and it is usually correct, such as when he advised the leader, William Calvin Morgan, that the Bloodhunts can not be trusted due to their rather christian and nationalist views. Dixmor is relentless in his and his group's objectives and a brilliant speaker, evidenced from many of his satanic speeches. Luccardo's charisma and intelligence hide an extremely violent streak as well. Luke can many times display his aggressive nature against his own men. He also enjoys forcing others to be violent, barking into his godfather's, Murkoff's head that abusing around "alien whores at brothels is fun" and that he should "do it sometime". He also likes to beat captured enemies of the project, bruising their ribs and face that may have caused brain damage and crippled their eyes. Indeed, Anthony's malicious torture techniques towards individuals he deems disloyal or expendable, as well as his tendency for murder, most likely contributed to the Spys' immense fear and loyalty towards him, never asking his orders twice. Dixmor justifies his and his group's actions by proclaiming they are for the sake of globalisation (which they basically are) and that he wishes things were different. The extent of his insanity is noticeable when he stated he would rather kill or torture himself hundred times over and over again than let anyone else eliminate the entire human race. Luccardo claims that if he ever gets a child, he wants it to be raised as strong and ruthless just like himself. Trivia *Luccardo yet has to appear in numerous games so we can learn more about his backstory. Gallery Luccardo_Dixmor.png|Luccardo looking. Luccardo.png Luccardo_with_a_child.jpg|Luccardo talking face to face with a child. Lucc_Dixmor.png|Luccardo looks worried. Luccardo_with_Snub_Nose.png|Luccardo using a snub nose at his rich-s cottage to protect it. Luccardo_Miami.jpg|Luccardo in Miami. Luccardo_3D.jpg|Luccardo with his arms spread out. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dixmors Category:Project Commanders Category:Sadists Category:! Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Company Owners Category:Filled with Evil Category:Perverts Category:Americans Category:Italians Category:Son of a Boss Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Satanism Category:Tottal psychos Category:Globalists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings Category:Manipulators